Julia Fontana (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Under Manhattan, New York, NY; formerly Barcelona, Spain | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Pterosaur features | UnusualSkinColour = Red | Citizenship = Spanish | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Formerly animal biologist | Education = | Origin = Human mutated into a Human/Dinosaur Hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Spain | Creators = Mike Costa; Mark Bagley | First = Venom Vol 1 156 | HistoryText = An animal biologist from Barcelona, Spain, Julia Fontana's studies at La Universitat Politècnica de Catalunya brought her to the attention of Alchemax's biolab in New York. It can be presumed she was one of the scientists researching into rapid cell growth and repair for the government. Stegron was brought into the research and subsequently escaped with volunteers, test subjects and equipment, leading to the creation of an underground community of dinosaur hybrids, among whom was Julia who was mutated into a humanoid pterosaur. Having renounced her human nature, Julia simply went by the name of Tana. One night while hunting for food, Tana was attacked by Kraven the Hunter, who had set his sights on her community. Kraven wounded Tana but didn't kill her as he simply wanted to scout. Tana escaped to the city and crashed in the apartment of Venom in order to seek his help, as Brock had previously liberated Tana's community from Stegron's control. Brock nursed Tana's wounds and then had her show him where Kraven attacked her. Their investigation was interrupted when a fellow dinosaur hybrid named Longo was killed by Kraven. Tana later argued with another dinosaur hybrid named Heno when he insisted on sending foraging groups out to find food, stating that it had become too dangerous now that Kraven the Hunter and the NYPD's SWAT Team were hunting them. Tana was briefly captured by Kraven, but broke free and located Venom, who had been buried under a collapsed apartment block. Sent to find help, she tracked down a group of Moloids observing the chaos and persuaded them to help with an impassioned speech. Venom sent her to his apartment to retrieve medication for his increasingly feral symbiote, and she returned just in time to stop him from eating Kraven. When the SWAT Team arrived, Tana confronted them and persuaded them to arrest Kraven and his ally, Shriek. Assuming leadership of her community, Tana offered Venom shelter if he ever needed refuge from those hunting him. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Tana can transform her forearms into wings and fly. | Weapons = As a result of her transformation, Tana has a sharp beak, fangs, claws, tail, and retractile wings. | Notes = | Trivia = * When she lived in Spain, Julia used to befriend stray cats and mice in the shelters around Ciutat Vella. * Tana had been vegetarian for twenty years before becoming a carnivore when she was turned into a pterosaur-type dinosaur hybrid. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Human/Dinosaur Hybrids Category:Winged Characters Category:Flight